It Never Really Ends
by Capybara 773
Summary: [Pokemon MD oneshot] Your story never truly ends... even as you lose everything you cherish...


**Heya guys, and welcome to my first oneshot in a while! This story idea came to me a while ago, so I decided I'd put pen to paper (or rather finger to keyboard, as is the case with modern technology), and write it!**

**It probably isn't one of my best works, and that I should probably get back to work on Pokemon Trainer (I can already hear you Pokemon Trainer fans asking me whether Rain is ever going to show up), but hey. I wanted to get this out.**

**Idiot-child of mine though it is, please try to enjoy it!**

**Capybara 773**

They were all outside my home. As I descended from the sky, they all were drawn to me, as if the golden aura that encapsulated me was a magnet, and they a collection of shining medallions, glowing with cheer.

I'd come back down from the heavens, from Sky Tower, where I thought I'd meet my end. It was… wonderful, to see all these faces, these Pokemon – I apologise – these PEOPLE I'd saved.

They worshipped me. I'd given them hope where they thought they had none. As that meteor came down to smite our world from the face of this world, I'd convinced Rayquaza to save us, where anyone else would have died by his hand, even before the meteor would have destroyed them.

All these faces… was it a dream? I was sailing across the stars, their light filling the empty space my soul occupied with wonder. Whether it was or not, I was glad. I wanted to see them again, even if it was only an illusion.

I wanted to thank them for everything. Without Xatu's guiding hand, I would never have made it to Sky Tower. Alakazam grew to trust me even as he pursued me across the globe.

Caterpie… Kecleon… Wynaut… Kangaskan… and how could I forget Totodile?

My best friend in all this, who'd been my loyal friend from that moment where we battled through Tiny Woods to rescue poor Caterpie; who'd trusted me even as the world sought to destroy me, lest I destroy them; and right to the conclusion of all this: Sky Tower, even when death seemed inevitable.

And there Totodile was, at the head of them all, his eyes gleaming with tears of pure happiness, as drops of joy dropping from my own.

As my feet touched the grassy earth, feeling their cool tongues lick my golden fur, the golden aura about me eclipsed, and a wholesome gravity overcame my weightless sensation, as if the earth was so glad to have me in its embrace as to never let go.

(My friends…) I said finally, the apple in my throat almost too swollen to permit speech. (…I'm back.)

They rushed all over me like a tide of glee, all hugging me and kissing my canary brow with their unshed relief, with Totdile at its cente, proclaiming, (Pikys is back! I knew he'd be back!)

And for the next few days, I lived the most wonderful days of my life. All the talk of Pokemon Square was how I saved the world. It spread the land, and soon Pokemon from as far away as the Three Fields came to congratulate me with their success.

It was parties and festivals all over, and soon my humble home was overflowing with the gifts of my admirers. I could barely get out the door to accept a rescue request without getting swamped by fans, all of whom wanted me to 'save' them.

It was all rosy… for a time. Until the tsunami struck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The light cast by the hearth of glorious fires lit up the night, as the whole of Pokemon Square feasted on chestnuts and berries gathered from Uproar Forest. I was seated by the great Moltres himself, who perched on a nest of firewood to light the hottest fire of all.

We all laughed and chattered, grinning as we toasted chestnuts bronze on Moltres' fiery wings, and parading our ecstasy all around the square, with jugs of fermented Oran Berry juice in our paws, and a spark of the fire's warmth in our hearts.

The feast lasted into the late hours of the night, and a merry dowsiness began to spread through us, so much that a few Pokemon mistook their jugs for pillows and slept on them!

But sleep claimed us all, and as my fluttering eyelids came closed, I wondered, was it all a dream?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One does not survive a year of wild and danger as a Rescue Team leader without learning a few things.

I felt a faint rumbling in the stone tiles that layered Pokemon Square, and familiar sensations found me once again. The ground was shaking like it had when Groudon awakened – but why?

Totodile and I quelled Groudon's anger – Alakazam had said so himself! So what was going on?

I opened my eyes uneasily, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain in my head. Maybe it was that. I shrugged slightly, and was about to return to sleep's embrace, when I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

A black wall with a peak of a thousand spearheads, like cold lances in the dark morning upon their steed of roiling clouds, was rushing towards us. Upon its crest was a strange Pokemon with crusty plates of metallic-blue armour.

A chill wonder struck me, for of late it was not Gardevoir who visited my dreams. It was this strange Pokemon.

In my dreams, I was in a prison of water, with pressure crushing my skull and scrawny chest, and invisible claws trying to tug my mouth open to swallow gallon on gallon of dark, clammy water.

(Wake up!) I cried to all about me. Yet no one answered me.

(WAKE UP GUYS!! THERE'S A TSUNAMI ABOUT TO HIT US!! IF YOU DON'T MOVE-) An evil chuckle stilled my heart, and I whirled around to see Moltres flapping away, his wings glimmering with a glow of mirth.

As he flew away onto the horizon, he cried, (FOOL! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE YOUR FATE!)

What? I stood there, stunned. Moltres had deliberately abandoned me, as he did the rest of us. But hadn't the Legendaries pledged to stop destroying the land once they learned of the meteor? Why is he doing this?

WHY?

I snapped out of my train of thought. That wall of water was almost upon me, and if I didn't move fast, I was as good as dead. But… my friends…

I leaped over to Totodile, shaking him desperately and shouting his name as loud and as hard as my voice could manage. But it was no use. A tear rolled from my eye, but it was not of mirth.

Only mere hours before, this tear would have been of joy, still shed from my eyes as the truth sunk in that I was back to stay with my friends. But now… now I was going to lose all that.

They would all perish, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

A frigid weight of lead sunk into my heart as I turned to face the wall of black water, its spearheads of froth speeding from the heavens to claim me. In the back of my mind, I could hear a hollow, ancient voice cry to me, (You were meant to die, Pikys! Your life ends this day!)

So my mission to save my friends never truly ended…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(…so that's my story.)

I sat by a flame, huddled in an old, scratchy blanket. A Pikachu, alone and cold, hidden in my own anonymity; the lone survivor of the tragic event that struck the island.

I thought I'd never go back to the land of the humans. That was what the Legendaries told me. They were almost right, too.

The Charmeleon beside me did not say a word, merely putting his claws closer to the fire we'd lighted, in a dustbin, of all places. A far cry from the banquets I'd attended at Pokemon Island, with Moltres sitting in his merry nest of inferno.

(The Legendaries love to destroy as much as they love to create. They WANTED you to fail, Pikys, but when it seemed inevitable that you'd succeed, they decided to destroy you.) He sighed, drawing another melancholy breath to say, (They don't like endings. They want the story to go on and on, simply so they can watch it.)

(So we are their playthings,) I muttered glumly, tossing a rotten apple into the burning bin to fuel its dying flame.

(Yep. But I'm curious… how DID you survive?)

The Charmeleon glanced at me, the light in his eyes glimmering curiously. But I could not answer his question. I did not know how I survived, or why. Just simply that I did.

Pikys, the lone survivor of Pokemon Island, whose mission never ended at Sky Tower as he convinced Rayquaza, at the very last second, to destroy that meteor. The tsunami destroyed the island, and all my friends died, but still my life didn't end.

My life never ended in the crushing waters of that wave of crushing despair. Stories never truly end with happily ever after.

They never truly end.

Phew! That felt good. Getting that out of my system makes this Capybara feel quite pleasant inside. But it makes me wonder: do stories EVER end? Or do we merely cut them off at a certain point when we feel there is no more to tell?

**And do the characters REALLY reach that happily ever after? Oh well, if you liked this oneshot, then I'm glad.**

**If you want to check out my other good works, check out 'Pokemon Trainer' or my threeshot 'Drenched'!**

**Sayonara!**

**Capybara 773**

**P.S. I'm sure you're curious, SnuffSnuff, as to why Pikys is here. If you read this and are curious, I'll be happy to explain his part in this.**

**P.S.v.2. For you diehard 'Pokemon Trainer' fans, don't worry! The next chapter's on its way!**


End file.
